


Little Big Secret

by infiresbubbletea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But what were you expecting?, I actually prefer the band style, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampire Sehun, little bit blood, no au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiresbubbletea/pseuds/infiresbubbletea
Summary: Sehun loves his life with his fellow members but he carries a big secret. A secret only one person of the group knows. Therefore only one certain person can help him if things get tense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I. Am. Officially. Excited!  
> my first story in this fandom *yay* but I may say this is my OTP in EXO...although Sekai is high up on the list too xD  
> this was actually very abrupt...the one second I thought, why not write something...the other second this wonderful story was on my laptop^^  
> so I decided to finally post something.  
> here it is :D enjoy!

They were currently at the training room practicing their choreography for their upcoming comeback with Lotto. Sehun loved dancing and enjoyed his endless stamina. Not everyone was as lucky as Sehun, who could go on and on till the last human being dies. But the reason for this, isn’t his hard training or any drugs. No he was born this way. Born as a supernatural being, who doesn’t need to think about physical needs.

Born as a vampire. A pureblood to be more precise.

Only 78 years ago a beautiful blonde gave birth to a little child, which got blessed with the strength of his father and the wisdom of his mother. The perfect confusion of two beings who outlived war, famine, pestilence and even death himself. But with a new beginning comes a certain end. And so it was not unexpected that these two creatures ended to leave place for their heir.

Sehun grew up mostly alone. He lived in a big mansion with another family, who hasn’t been able to get their own children. He got fed, got educated and got a safe place to sleep.

On his 18th birthday he had to leave his so-called family behind and start his own life. As far as he knows, no one has been able to share a territory with another not soul-bound vampire. It was nature. So there will never be grand clans of vampires who will either expose themselves or kill a whole city.

There it comes, that at the age of 30-years Sehun got casted by the well-known company SM Entertainment. They liked his style of singing and soon accepted his racial status although not many knew of it. One of the few ones is his well-cherished leader Junmyeon.

And there he was – four years later – practicing with his fellow members in front of a broad mirror. Dancing their own choreography, singing their own song. This was his life now.

Sehun could feel the exhaustion within the other members by now. They have been practicing for one hour straight and their feet were a little slower and their moves sloppy. Although Sehun did experience nothing of this, he tried to adapt their moves, to seem a little less inhuman.

Concentrating on Baekhyun in front of him, he didn’t notice as Jongin tripped and fell face front onto the floor. Everyone stopped and hurried to Jongin’s side to make sure nothing too fatal had happened to him. But even before anyone could come near him, Sehun smelled the heavy scent of blood. Fresh blood. The only thing he truly needs to keep himself alive. The only thing he hasn’t drunken in a while. In a whole week to be precise.

He cursed.

Sehun knew he should have asked Junmyeon to let him have a sip this morning. The two had some sort of agreement going: Sehun would hurt no human being and therefore he would get to drink from Junmyeon’s blood once a week.

Sehun cursed again, turning his body away from the others. Away from the sweet scent, away from his best friend Jongin. By now, his eyes must have turned the burgundy they had his whole life until his 18th birthday. The colour he came to like but abandoned in sake of a normal life.

It was too much. Sehun could hear faint voices talking and joking with Jongin how someone as skilled as him could trip and nearly break his nose. Sehun would have loved to stand by his side and make one of his world-famous remarks but right now, he had some serious problem which he thought would lead to a big disaster if he was wasting any more time in the small room filled with eight sweating, heated bodies and one open wound.

As soon as he made the decision to leave this place his feet moved on their own and as fast as human possible, he ran towards the exit. He kicked the wooden door open and could hear it crashing into the wall behind, but this didn’t matter to him right now. He just had to get away. Immediately.

With a little luck and lots of memory he thrusted through the last door on the left. A restroom for idols or trainees who needed a break from the whole training. The white entry swung shut and the last rays of light got cut out. Now Sehun was sitting in complete dark and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

After lots of years in society he learned how to make his breath seem natural and not forced. But this did help nothing at his current situation.

_Gosh, what should he do? Keep himself locked in this small room until the others are going home? Flee from the building and say he got sick and needed a break? So suddenly? No one would believe him…_

_Shit!_

Lifelessly he turned around and leaned his head onto the wall on the far end of the room.

He was officially fucked. Going out there would only make it worse. His head was spinning and his thoughts circled around the only thing he could thing about. Blood.

_He should have drunk something. He knew it. Why couldn’t he listen to his own advices?_

_Maybe he could climb out of the window?_

His thoughts were interrupted by faint footsteps from the corridor. _No_. If someone would find him in here…he didn’t think it would end well. For either one of them.

The steps got louder and louder, and Sehun pressed his body more and more against the wall as if to vanish through it. Suddenly the steps stopped. Right in front of the door.

_No…please_ , he pleaded to whomever was listening. But it seems as if no one would listen to the thoughts of an un-natural being.

The door got pulled open and a slender figure stepped in. Sehun recognised the smell as if it was his own. Living in a room with the same person for over four years, let you memorise every nuance of their scent.

His breath hitched and he closed his eyes in pain. _Why did this have to happen to him?!_

“Go away…” he whispered, not able to form any more words. The last he could do is hoping.

Silence. Nothing moved. The only sound was the racing of the person’s heart and the steady breath.

After about two whole minutes of silence, the person behind him started to talk.

“Sehun… you don’t have to hide in here…” his voice was as soft as a feather. There was a reason why Junmyeon was the leader of the group. He always knew what to say and how to say it. He always was the one to help them. Talk them through something or just sit next to them and… be there. As Suho. As their “guardian”.

But right now Junmyeon wouldn’t be of any help. No one would. He just had to be alone for a while and had to soothe his urge to rip the next best vein open. Yes, he was a monster deep down. A monster that would never be stilled. A monster with whom he would have to fight his whole existence. A monster that would only be satisfied if fresh blood would pour down its throat.

Junmyeon’s soothing voice spoke again. “Come with me, Sehunnie. I will get you out of this building.”

Sehun appreciated his encouragement, but he couldn’t help but snort. He couldn’t leave this room. Not until every human being on this floor has left the building. And Junmyeon knew this.

“No…” he choked. Any more words and he would lose the last vestiges of his crumbling self-control.

Sehun nearly got a heart attack – if his would still be beating – as he could sense Junmyeon coming closer.

_No, nononono! What was he doing? Killing himself?!_

The only thing Sehun could do is press himself onto the wall wincing in pain as Junmyeon’s scent got stronger and stronger.

It was hard to say the least. But all his attempts to stay away were in vain as a tender hand landed on his shoulder. Finally something clicked in Sehun and with one swift twirl he was face-to-face with his leader.

Junmyeon’s eyes were open wide and Sehun could see his whole body tense. But he didn’t care, because right now the predator in him took overhand.

Sehun’s feet moved and he flung Junmyeon to the opposite wall, shortly after, he followed. His eyes deep red and his fangs shining through. Sehun knew how he would look, but he couldn’t help it.

For now he has Junmyeon pressed against the wall, who was panting hard. His eyes still wide with shock and Sehun thought he could see a little awe in them too, but he dismissed the thought as soon as Junmyeon’s heart began to skip and beat at double speed.

Sehun’s long arms were caging Junmyeon so there would be no escape.

Before Sehun leaned in he threw a short glance to Junmyeon who didn’t struggle. He knew what was about to come. Although they have never done it like this, he didn’t look scared. Until now, Sehun had drunk his blood from a cup. Junmyeon would catch a clean needle and let a few millilitres run into the cup for Sehun to drink. Never ever had he sunk his teeth into him.

In fact he has never ever in his existence sunk his teeth into a living being. So one could say he was scared, but the monster in him didn’t let him have second thoughts.

With one last glance Sehun sunk his piercing teeth into Junmyeon’s neck, a little above his crook. As if he had been doing this every day, he cut his vein open and warm blood oozed into his mouth.

He moaned loud. It tasted so much better than from the old cup. The little bit oxygen made the blood taste…dull. But this, fresh from the vein, it tasted so delicious, so awakening. Sehun couldn’t find the right words, but that wasn’t important.

Junmyeon’s body began to relax and it got easier for Sehun to draw blood. He could literally taste the feelings coursing through Junmyeon’s body and right now… it was sheer lust.

Junmyeon moaned and Sehun reacted with pressing his body against his. Eagerly rubbing it onto him, which earned him a bunch of throaty moans. Sehun’s hands wandered from the wall to Junmyeon’s hips and with one firm grip he pulled the leader’s body up against his own. There was not even one inch between them anymore.

Junmyeon’s hands began to wander to Sehun’s head, pressing it deeper into his neck and tingling his fingers through the soft tresses. Therefore Sehun bit a little bit rougher making Junmyeon wince.

His hips began to circle clearly on their own. Thighs against thighs. Crotch against crotch. Making both of them cry out. Sehun didn’t care if it was Junmyeon’s lust or his own desire. The only thing spinning in his mind was the ecstatic feeling between them both.

After a little bit, Sehun let go of Junmyeon’s neck to concentrate more on their hard-ons which were desperately pressing against each other to get some kind of friction. But with one thrust from Junmyeon which made Sehun dizzy, his head got shoved into the older man’s neck again. Sehun chuckled and began softly nipping at the oversensitive skin, earning him a desperate groan.

“Oh god, Sehun!” Junmyeon hissed, clenching his eyes shut.

Sehun took this as approval to keep going. So he started sucking marks onto Junmyeon’s neck while he kept thrusting his hips harder, with more force.

They didn’t care if their moaning could be heard on the whole floor because Sehun could feel his abdomen clench and from the sounds Junmyeon was making, he could only guess the other was near himself.

Junmyeon let his head fall against the wall and Sehun pushed both his hands further down to make them grab his leader’s behind, so they could move synchronically; making the friction even more intense.

Sehun knew they wouldn’t be able to keep this pace up for long, so he – again – leaned down to Junmyeon’s neck. Softly kissing it before he bit down hard once more.

Making it too much for Junmyeon, who came with Sehun’s name falling from his lips.

Sehun had to grin. He took a few sips and with some more thrusts he finally came too… equally hard.

Both men were panting and holding onto each other. This was definitely the most intense intercourse he’s had for a long time and with hundred per cents the best.

After a few minutes of silence, Sehun remembered that he didn’t have to pant because he didn’t need any air at all, so he straightened himself but still held onto the completely exhausted Junmyeon.

He leaned down and licked the last few drops of blood from the other’s neck making him sight in delight.

Then Sehun leaned into his ear and whispered softly. “Thank you.” Making a shiver run down Junmyeon’s back.

The latter opened his heavy eyes and responded with a weak. “Always to your services, Sehunnie.” Before he kissed him on the cheek and stumbled out of the room, leaving a grinning Sehun behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!  
> I am always happy if I get some comments xD  
> I will be reading them all *.* see you guys


End file.
